<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sk8r Boi by Nataco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666396">Sk8r Boi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco'>Nataco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>happy national girlfriends day. Just a short little one shot with no connection to any of my other stories. Also yes, I watched Betty on hbo and got inspired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sk8r Boi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jules laughs out loud so hard at whatever her friend just said. She is outside of FIT chilling because shes done with classes and honestly has nothing else to do. Also its nice out warm, sunny, with a slight breeze, and the city is active. Its a relief to actually eat with other people around not just mannequins that can't talk back. So here she is talking with her friends sharing some laughs, a little weed, and time. It seems everyone else had the same idea because what they substitute for a "courtyard" is full.</p><p>The familiar sound of people rolling past on skateboards fills the streets and she watches as a group of guys and a few girl pass by. A few people doing gulping down drinks or food as they speed by. She takes a few mental images and a few actual ones on her phone. Maybe she'd draw it later on or do something with the inspiration she was not sure yet. But something was in the air this afternoon and she was eager to use it.</p><p>"Hey Jules," Cam says tapping her shoulder.</p><p>"Huh," Jules responds still watching the skaters and sipping her tea. Cam probably wanted her puff bar so she absently  drops it in their hands.</p><p>Cam nods towards the back of the group which is mainly a group of girls and a few stragglers. "Isn't that your girl," Cam exhales a cloud of smoke along with their words.</p><p>Jules squints until a smile spreads across her face. Sure enough there is a tall lanky skater with a backwards cap pulled down tight over a descent of curls. Curls that match her Rue's perfectly as well as the goofy look that forms when she's caught staring.</p><p>Jules waves at her and Rue whistles out to her friends before yelling, "Meet y'all there imma say hi to Jules."</p><p>A few yea sure come from somewhere in the rolling brigade. As well as a mocking aww is yelled back towards Rue and someone even yells out hey Jules. But Jules can't place the voice to a face before everyone is zipping down the one way. Rue banks the curb and attempts to slow herself down almost running into a few overly dressed students in the way.<br/>
Her tires skid before she dismounts the board in front of Jules and her friends.</p><p>"Ta Dah," Cam snorts out in a laugh.</p><p>"Hey Cam, Hey JJ, Everyone." Rue awkwardly waves at the group that reminds her of a TV sitcom. They all reply hi and get lost in their own conversation. Jules watches Rue awkwardly hold the board before dropping it next to the sculpture Cam was draped inside. The stickers on the bottom of Rue's board have taken a real beating exposing the blue letters that spell out deathwish. It kind of made Jules nervous, Rue having that kind of omen while skating around a not always safe city. While her girlfriend was passed out on their bed after work she ended up slapping random stickers she'd found and ones of sailor moon on the bottom. Her favorite was the sideshow Bob sticker Rue won at some arcade they went on a date to. A rare date because spring semester was always busy and Rue took on more hours doing odd jobs.</p><p>Rue didn't tell her all the jobs she took but Jules knew it was a lot. Especially when Rue came into the apartment they shared with some friends in the dead of the night. Her hair smelled like grease even after she washed it and her hand calloused rough whenever they rubbed against Jules's skin. She bites her straw watching Rue take her hat off, the curls falling in front of her face completely. Rue looks like cousin IT and the laugh comes out while Jules instinctively brushing the curls from her face.</p><p>"Hiii Rue," Jules says pinching Rue's chin in between her fingers.</p><p>"Hi baby," Rue blushes and leans forward until Jules kisses her back lightly once, then twice. and then one more time that lasts a little longer. They talk for a bit and Jules gives Rue her water bottle forcing her to drink it. When they hug goodbye Jules smells the bit of saltiness on Rue's skin but she doesn't completely mind because it means Rue's actually enjoying her day. Instead of fixing someone's bike at a shop or running coffee orders for some film guy or some other menial task.</p><p>Rue doesn't really want to let go but she's actually okay at balancing friends and her relationship, sometimes. So she lets go first, even though going home with Jules and watching some shit movie sounds great but she does have a sesh to get to. Jules pulls her in for a last kiss before pushing her away and she can taste the sugary sweetness of whatever she was drinking there. Rue waves to everyone and pushes off down the block hearing be careful with your wreckless ass and flips the bird behind her.</p><p>******<br/>
"You're like the fucking goodest good you know that," Jules pulls on her girlfriends finger. The purple nail polish is starting to fleck off of her fingers but Rue's is still intact. Rue asked for the polish late one night when insomnia was keeping them both up. She was overworked and Rue was coming down from a manic period. Pacing around the living room so she wouldn't wake Jules but Jules was already awake so it became her hanging out in Rue's mind for a bit. The nail painting was the first little bit of quiet and stillness Jules saw in her partner in a week or two.</p><p>Rue hums and runs her hands up and down Jules's back. They are laid out in the grass on some blanket that Jules made in something called a textiles course. It had all these images from her sketches on it somehow from abstract animals to sketches of faces. She got an A though so it must have been cool to someone that wasn't her right. Her girlfriend was pretty cool on her own and Rue was just surprised she got to live in that bubble almost everyday. Almost because time was hard to carve out more recently but she tried to.</p><p>"Thank-you," Rue says closing her eyes listening to the dampened city sounds in the air. She can feel Jules brushing nails up and down her palm. Its steady like a purring cat.</p><p>Jules rubs her nose against Rue's shirt, "For ?," she asks.</p><p>"Being my girlfriend.....for loving me even though," Rue exhales to keep herself from getting too sappy.</p><p>Jules hums, " There is no even though Rue. I love you just because." She leans up and presses a kiss to her girlfriends cheek. "Just because," she grins.</p><p>Rue rolls her eyes behind closed lids but finds Jules' forehead pressed firmly to her lips. Just because was so simple but it meant so much more. She feels Jules move and opens her eyes feeling the woman who was just as strong as her tugging on her limbs. "What," Rue groans.</p><p>"It's getting late, so we need to go home cause you need to shower," Jules laughs. Now almost fully squatting to counter balance the girl laying on the blanket covered grass.</p><p>Rue stands up and catches Jules before she falls over. "Wait does that mean I stink, " she says sniffing her pit and wincing. The laugh from Jules is worth the smell of skating in the sun for hours that clings to her body. After they pack everything up she convinces Jules to stand on her board while she pushes her towards the park exit. Jules opens her arms like she's Rose and keeps saying I'm flying Jack.</p><p>"There better be enough space on that door for us both," Rue grins and watches Jules adjust the hat now on top of her blonde waves. It slowly felt like as they got closer and closer to getting home Jules was morphing into her.</p><p>"Always," Jules balances on the board and shoots Rue her own signature finger guns. All the other girl can do is rolls her eyes and keep pushing the other girl. Maybe just maybe she'd take the fate of sinking to the bottom of the sea. She stares at Jules who is looking around and keeping her knees bent as if she knows exactly what she is doing. (Even though she is not the one doing any of the leg work.) Nah, Rue rethinks to herself not worth looking her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this quickly over like 2 days and thought I was going to put it in my dribbles bit but decided eh its a holiday....of sorts. So it's getting its own, might move it to drabbles in the future but eh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>